Truth or Dare!
by Zammielover
Summary: REVISED! Zach and the boys visit Cammie and her friends and they decide to play Strip truth or dare! Had to reload because fanfiction deleted it :/
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- I'm Back! I decided to continue my stories! But before I do that I just had to go back and fix the chapters that I have already written. I couldn't even stand to read them I thought they were so bad. I am going to keep my old stories, but also post the updated version until I am u to chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only thing that made me start and made me think to restart. I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Everything (except my plot) goes to Ally Carter!**

Cammie POV

"Gallagher Girl. Wake up"

I must be going crazy. First it was the dreams about Zach, and now I actually hear his voice waking me up? But then I felt a pair of lips on mine. Nope, not crazy. It has to be Zach. I sat up and opened my eyes to see his green eyes staring at me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl"

"Hi Zach. Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Come on Gallagher Girl, I missed you" he said, which would have been cute had he not been smirking when he said it.

I looked around and saw that he wasn't alone. Jonas, Grant, and Nick were all here too. And they woke up my best friends too. At least I'm not the only one with a crazy boyfriend who shows up in the middle of the night.

"Soooo… Did you guys want to do something or just sit here all night?" asked Bex since she cant stay quiet for more than a minute unless she is asleep.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Jonas sounding a little bit frightened. This would make sense if you could see the look Macey and Bex were sharing.

"I was thinking we play a little game of truth or dare" said Macey.

"That actually sounds fun Macey" I said. I was worried for a minute. This might be a fun night. Macey had everyone vote and everyone wanted to play. That was when she dropped the bomb.

"Did I mention it is strip truth or dare?"

"No, Macey, I think you forgot to mention that HUGE detail." Of course she wasn't going to let us play an innocent game. I should have known there was a catch.

"Too late Cammie. We are already playing so just suck it up."

I looked at what everyone was wearing. The girls were all wearing a tank top, bra, shorts, and undies. And the guys were all wearing jeans, t-shirt, and hopefully boxers. The rules of the game were that 1) If you refuse a truth/dare you have to strip and 2) No physical violence. Seems easy enough, if I don't back out I can stay dressed. We all sat down in a circle, everyone was next to their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"I'll go first" said Macey. She had a glass bottle (no clue where she got that from) that she put in the middle and spun.

Of course, the bottle landed on Zach.

"Dare" he said without even letting her ask the question.

"You seem cocky Goode, I'm sure I can fix that" she said with a smirk on her face.

"There is no way that you can make me strip, McHenry" he said with an even bigger smirk.

"Alright, I dare you to go to Tina's room and make out with her and go as far as she is willing to"

I looked at Macey like she was crazy. This is MY boyfriend. There is no way that I am letting him go anywhere near Tina's room. I do not want to hear her stories about having sex with him (because we all know what a hoar she is).

"McHenry you must be out of your mind if you think that I am going to do that. I hope you realize that I am dating your best friend and that im sure she would appreciate me getting mauled by Tina." Said my adorable boyfriend (:

"I never expected you to. Strip Goode" said Macey with a winning smile on her face.

Zach took his shirt off and gave it to me. I looked at him and asked him what I was supposed to do with it. He looked down at me and whispered in my ear "wear it"

I quickly put it on and tried to prevent my face from turning red. This boy could do crazy things to me.

"Cammie that's cheating. You can't add layers" whined Liz.

"Actually, there were no rules against it" said Zach with his smirk.

"Alright, fine. But now there is a rule. 3) No adding layers" Macey said sounding all official.

Zach spun the bottle and it landed on Nick. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take off McHenry's shirt" said Zach.

"Oh no, you better not Nick or we will be over before you can even think to regret it" Macey sounded PISSED.

"Alright strip, but I will get you back Zachary"

Nick took off his shirt. His abs were ok, but not as nice as Zach's. I looked at Zach and ran my hand over his abs. they were soo hot. He was holding in a groan, but you could tell that he was having difficulty.

Nick spun the bottle and it landed on me. Yaaaayy (sarcasm)

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, obviously"

"Alright Cammie. I'm only giving you this dare to get back at Zach, but I dare you to kiss Grant for 5 minutes straight and to let him feel you up." I could feel Zach stiffen next to me.

Damn. This will be a hard decision. I do not want to strip, but I also don't want to hurt Zach by kissing his best friend. Not to mention hurting my best friend in the process.

"I am going to kill you when the night is through Nick" said Zach.

"Yeah, really what is wrong with you? Cammie is like my little sister" said Grant.

"It better stay that way Newman." Isn't my boyfriend just adorable?

Now for my decision.

"I choose to…"

**Authors Note- End Chapter! So guys, tell me how you like/ hate this one. It is almost the same thing as the last one, I just made it much better (in my opinion) this chapter I didn't change much, but the next couple chapters are going to be totally different. Please review or I might just disappear for another two years!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- Hi again! See! I told you guys I was back sorry for reloading the story, but everytime I clicked on my story it wouldn't show it and I thought everyone else was having the same problem so I reloaded the whole story. PLEASE REVIEW! I only got 5 reviews the first time and I had about 35 viewers. Kind of disappointed. To those who review- THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything! (Except my plot) Everything else goes to Ally Carter!**

Cammie POV

"I choose to strip" I mean there is no way that I am going to hurt my boyfriend and best friend. Besides, Grant was right, he is like my big brother. I didn't want to take off Zach's shirt so I slipped my arms inside of it and took off my tanktop.

"You look so hot, make sure my shirt is the last thing you take off" said Zach, his lips touching my ear.

"Mhm, deffinetly"

I spun the bottle and it landed on Macey.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Alright, what's the farthest you've gone? And who was it with?"

"No fair Cam, you can't ask two questions"

"Fine, answer the first one then"

"Alright, ive been to second base" Wow, you would think that Macey being such a boy magnet would have gone farther, but I guess she was waiting for the right guy. I have the right guy, im just waiting for this guy to make his move.

Macey spun the bottle and it landed on Grant.

"Truth" of course Grant would go the easy way out.

"Have you ever cheated on anyone?"

"Uhm…yes?"

"Why is it a question?"

"Yes. It was on a civilian named Ashley with her friend Jenny. But technically it was Jenny's fault because she cornered me underneath mistletoe and then I was going to give her a peck, but then she grabbed me and Ashley walked in and saw me and Jenny and she was so mad and we broke up and I told Jenny that she was being very mean to her best friend. And"

"Shut up grant. Its ok, I understand" Thankyou Bex. When Grant gets nervous he starts to rant and it's REALLY annoying. Bex pecked his cheek and then he finally let out a breath and started to relax. I don't know what he was getting so worked up about, I mean it wasn't technically cheating because I wasn't his fault and it was mistletoe.

Althouth, if I EVER find Zach under one with any girl other than me I will rip her limbs off and feed them to sharks. And then cut her torso into tiny little pieces and throw those into pirhana waters. And then take her ugly little head and frame it to let every other girl know not to touch whats not theirs.

While I was on my thinking rampage, grant had spun and it landed on Zach. Grant had dared Zach to admit to having naughty dreams about me.

"I don't have naughty dreams about Cammie"

"Oh, so at night when you moan and scream her name, you're what? Dreaming about unicorns?" I can feel my face turning purple.

"Okay, fine. I admit to having dreams about Cammie. But I mean can you blame me? Having a girlfriend this hot, it would be impossible for me not to have naughty dreams about her!"

My boyfriend is the best. Even though that was a little degrading, it goes both ways, so I can't really complain. Zach had his arm wrapped around me and his hand was under his shirt drawing little shapes on my side.

"That was so hot" I whispered

"I know, Gallagher Girl" he said with a wink.

He spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Dare, but be nice to me"

"This ones easy babe, you just have to admit that you have sexy dreams about me"

"How can I admit to something if it's a lie?"

"Psh, Cammie, we all knows it true. You are not the quitest when you sleep. And who knows what the guys heard before they woke us up."

Crap. Double crap. I was having a dream about Zach. And then he woke me up. This means that he probably heard something. Oh no. this is so mortifying. I want to go die.

Zach had this expression where you couldn't tell if he actually heard something or if he was just going to prentend to mess with my head.

"Fine, I have sexy dreams about you. Moving on" I said as I grabbed the bottle to spin it. I wanted to get off this subject and for everyone to forget about it. It landed on Liz.

"Alright Lizzy, Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" I asked, since she didn't really share things as much as the other girls I had no idea if she had or not.

"No... Not yet." She said sounding really upset. Jonas turned her to face him and put his hands on either side of her face. He leaned in and slowly kissed her.

"I mean yes, I have. With the cutest and smartest boy in the whole world" Jonas's face was now turning pink.

Lizzy spun the bottle and it landed on…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- Thanks for all the reviews! I am trying to get this editing redone as quickly as possible so that I can move on and add more juicy stuff (; here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own! Everything except the plot goes to Ally Carter!**

Cammie POV

It landed on Bex. "Truth or Dare, Bex" asked Liz sounding a little unsure of herself.

"Dare"

"Ok, I dare you to…um…Can I get some help?"

"Yeah, I can help you. I dare you to give Grant a hand job" Wow Macey, way to go.

"Strip" Grant's face fell when she said that. He looked so upset, I felt bad for him.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just I want it to be special. More spontaneous" she whispered, but it was in a room full of spies so we all heard.

She took off her tank top, and was now in her bra. Grant was staring and im pretty sure he was about to start drooling. Ewww, boys are so hormone-filled.

The bottle next landed on Nick. Bex had a very creepy evil smile on her face. This sucks for Macey because Bex is going to try and get even. Nick chose truth trying to outsmart Bex, but nothing could do that now.

"Okay, tell us how far you've been with someone"

"Strip" he didn't even wait for one second.

"Why, Nick? Shouldn't our answers be the same?" Macey looked kind of mad.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I might as well tell you guys, the farthest I have been is with Nick. And he didn't say anything about anyone else or about having gone farther… so why he wont just tell us is really confusing me."

"I will tell you later Mace."

He took his pants off and now he was just in his boxers. So far:

I'm missing my tank top, but I have on Zach's shirt

Zach's missing his shirt

Nick is missing his shirt and pants

Bex is missing her top

Nick spun and it landed on Grant.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Who was your first real crush?"

"I'm stripping"

"Wow, for spies, you guys are really being chicken." Said Macey.

"Well, I just don't wanna get killed right now."

"It's okay Grant, I don't care who you dated before me. That's over now"

"Trust me Bex, I will tell you later." He promised her.

He took off his shirt and then spun the bottle. It landed on yours truly.

""Truth or dare Cammie?"

"Dare" I said, knowing that whatever it was, I have to do it because I am not getting rid of my clothing anytime soon. Besides, I'm a spy in training, I'm pretty sure that I will be ready for anything he throws at me.

"I dare you to give Zach a blow job"…Except that. Great, just great. I'm not going to refuse because 1) I just said a whole bunch about being a spy and I don't wanna be a hypocrite and 2) I refused my last dare, and I really don't want to keep refusing things and losing clothes.

"Zach, get in the closet" I said with gritted teeth. His face had the biggest smirk on it ever. Bigger than the one from before.

"Alright babe, whatever you say." He said, joy dripping from his every word. You could tell that he was trying really hard to hide how happy he was, but it wasn't working very well. He got up and went into the closet. I was about to follow him, but Macey pulled me back.

"Follow me" she said. I followed her to her side of the room.

"Take off everything except for Zach's shirt."

"Macey, you must be crazy"

"Trust me, he will go crazy"

I went to the bathroom and took off all my underwear. I called Macey into the bathroom. She came in and put on some very sexy make up and then let me go. I walked past the guys and Grant whistled really loudly (definitely a joke), until Bex slapped him.

I walked into the closet and when Zach saw me, there was an immediate reaction from him. I would say a good one, but that's up to you to decide (Tent forming in pants). I walked over to him and he grabbed me by my sides and pulled me to him and kissed me roughly. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I let him have his way.

I broke apart from him and got down on my knees. I was already shaking and sweating, I was so nervous. I slowly pulled his pants down and along went his boxers.

Holy Crap. This boy is freaking HUGE!

**Author's Note- PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It really is the only 'pay' that the authors here get, so every review is helpful. And I mean it will only take a couple seconds. And ask any questions, you will get a reply from me!**


End file.
